A new woman
by don'ttouchmepeasent
Summary: Stories about Iris and Artemis friendship. Spitfire and Newsflash(BarryXIris)
1. A New Woman

**A/N Hi guys so I decided to make a new story. It's going to be about Artemis and Iris 'friendship'. One shots or two shots or maybe even three shots about Iris and Artemis. One shots but if you like one of the one shots very much tell me and I'll do a part 2 of it. So let's begin.**

**1. A new woman.**

It was New Year's Eve, well actually it was the 1st of January and Iris was all alone at home watching the New Year's fireworks on her T.V. And where is her loving husband you ask. He's in the Watch Tower in outer space. Sometimes she wished that he was just a normal human being, but deep down she knows that she doesn't want him any other way.

"Where are you Barry?" she asks out loud.

"Right here" she hears a familiar voice saying.

She turns around to find her husband wearing his civilian clothes and eating a sandwich right behind her. She goes near him to hug him and kiss him.

"Happy New Year's" she tells him quietly.

"Happy New Year's babe" he answers her.

"So anything interesting happen at the Watch Tower?" she asks him eagerly.

"Actually now that you ask yes something interesting did happen." He tells her.

"Really? What? " she asks him curiously.

"Well I don't know if your going to like it but Wally has a new girlfriend" he tells her.

'A new girlfriend? My Wally has a girlfriend?' she asks herself.

"Oh…. Well good for him" she answers forcing a smile on her face.

Barry notices that she's not that happy about the news so he decides to do the best thing he is good at. Running.

"Oh babe" he says while doing a fake yawn "wow am I tired." "I'm going to bed you coming?" he asks her doubtfully.

"Yeah I'll be up in a few minutes" she answers him.

"Hey don't stay up too late" he yells at her while going up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I won't" she yells back.

After making sure Barry wasn't around she said to herself "So there's another woman in Wally's life now, huh"

**A/N So what do you think should I continue? BTW this is a spitfire (WallyXArtemis) sto****ry. Iris is just jealous.** **Also need a better name for the story so leave suggestions for what the story's name should be.**


	2. Iris are you jealous?

**A/N Hey guys I hope you like my first chapter and if you haven't read it you should check it out (if you want). So here goes the second chapter.**

**2. Iris are you jealous?**

Wally has been dating Artemis for two months now and Iris still hasn't met her yet. Iris was curious to meet Wally's new woman. She wanted to know what she looks like and how is her personality like. But it seemed that she isn't going to meet her anytime soon, so she decided to ask Barry.

"Hey Barry!" she called out.

"What is it?" he yelled from the kitchen.

"So…what can you tell me about Artemis?" she told him while making her way to the kitchen.

"Um….well I don't really know her that well." He answered truthfully. "But she looks like a nice girl" he continued.

"What about her appearance?" she asked him again.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked her curiously.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to meet my only nephew's girlfriend" she tells him or better snaps at him.

"Ok, jeez I just wanted to know" he tries to defend himself. "Well she has long blond hair, olive like colour skin…um she has dark grey eyes almost as if they were black and she as tall as any 16 year old teenage girl" Barry told her again.

"Oh so Wally is a year older than her?" Iris asked her husband.

"Yes Iris" he said with a slight of annoyance in his voice.

Iris took a sip of her coffee she made when she was asking Barry all those question and Barry continued eating his cereal. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Iris?" he asked her.

"Yea" she responded.

"Are you…. Jealous?" he asked her unconvinced of what he was saying.

"I…ugh…..I think I am" she answered.

"Why?" he asked her "Don't you love me anymore?" he asked her again but this time he gave her a cute pouty face to let her know that he was joking.

"Of course I love you, you big goof ball" she told him "But actually I think I'm just sad that my little baby is growing up" she answers him honestly.

Barry knows that since Wally was born Iris has been right by his side. Barry goes next to her and gives her a hug

"I know babe, but we can't stop him from growing up" he tells her "Unless you want me to try to invent some sort of experiment that will stop Wally from growing" he tells her jokingly.

"You. Are. Such. ." she tells him "But you're my nerd".

"Oh so you do love me" he tells her.

"Shut up" she tells him

**A/N So did you like it? I know it's not that good but I **_**hope**_** I'll get better ideas. Oh you can also leave your own ideas in the review thingy :p. Qu****ick side note English isn't my first language so if you find any spelling mistakes let me know. Until next time.**


	3. It's official

**A/N So happy with the reviews thank you. I will be uploading Friday, Saturday or Sunday, but I could update some other day of the week.**

**3. It's offical.**

About a week after Iris and Barry's 'little conversation' Iris began to accept the idea of Wally having another woman. Hey, she couldn't keep him forever. After a long and tiring battle between Captain Cold and Flash and his sidek-friend Kid Flash they went back to Barry's place to crash. Iris was cooking for her boys because she knew well how hungry they would be. She turned off the stove and turned around to see her husband and nephew on the living room couch. If it was a normal person that would have scared the living daylights in him but, alas Iris was used to her husband and nephew popping out of nowhere.

"Hey, how are my two favorite boys?" she asked them.

"Broken" answered her Wally.

"We'll be as good as new in a few hours" Barry reassured him.

"What happened?" Iris asked them, while making her way to Barry.

"Captain Cold, freeze ray. Nothing unusual" Barry told her.*

"Well I'm glad your both alright" she told them then kissing Barry's check.

"Hey don't I get I'm-glad-you're-alright kiss" whined Wally.

"Nope. She's mine" Barry told him teasingly.

"Besides, don't you have your own woman to make you feel better?" Iris told him teasingly as well.

"Huh?" was Wally's only response.

"What do you mean huh? Artemis, Wally I'm talking about Artemis" Iris told him annoyed by the fact that Wally didn't know what she was talking about.

"How do you know about Artemis?" Wally asked her.

"Take a wild guess" Iris told him while looking at Barry.

"I'm sorry aunt Iris" Wally told her.

"About what?" Iris asked now confused.

"I should have told you sooner" Wally replies. "I wanted to know if it's official before telling you".

"So, is it official now?" asked Iris curious.

"Yeah, it is" Wall tells them slightly blushing.

"Wally that's great" Iris told him while smiling at him.

"So, when am I going to meet Artemis, or do you want to keep her just for yourself?" Iris asked him.

"You'll meet her soon enough aunt Iris" he tells her.

"Now who's hungry?" Iris asks her two favorite boys.

"ME!" they both yell and run into the kitchen.

**A/N So did you like it? Leave**** comments and suggestions. Also what should I do in the next chapter?**


	4. Please?

**A/N Sorry I uploaded late but I have a reason. Read the second A/N at the bottom if you want to know why. Warning! Don't read the A/N if you haven't seen the last episode. Last time some people asked me to start doing the stories in paragraphs …..So is this better?**

**4. Please?**

_Kid Flash B03_

Wally or better known as Kid Flash made his way to the living quarters. There he saw the Boy Wonder on his laptop. Wally was about to open his mouth to ask him where Artemis is when.

"Artemis is in the workout room shooting arrows," Robin responded nonchalant, not even looking up from the laptop.

"How did you know what I was going to ask you?" Wally asked surprised.

"Lucky guess," Robin answered him with the same attitude as before.

"Okay then," Wally told him not sure what to make of the situation.

Wally left the living quarters and made his way to the workout room. He opened the door to find his girlfriend shooting arrows. Most of them were on the bullseye.

"Hey babe," he tells her while walking up to her.

She turns around and hugs her boyfriend. When she lets go she looks into his eyes and well she just couldn't help herself. She got on her tiptoes and leaned. Wally got the message and leaned as well so he could fell her soft lips touch his."Hey Baywatch" she tells him as they let go from each other.

"So two days ago I was talking to my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry, you know the Flash and Aunt Iris kinda wants to meet you," Wally tells her.

"Umm I don't know Wally," she tells him barley a whisper.

"What's wrong?" he asks her confused.

"What if they don't like me?" she tells him with a worried look on her face.

"C'mon Arty these are my Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris were talking about. Of course that they are going to like you," he reassures her. "Please?" he asks her again.

"I don't know Wally" she tells him again.

"Please don't make me beg" he tells her.

Artemis only reaction was a smirk.

**A/N I was devastated when Wally died. I was almost about to cry, but I kept strong. It was so sad when Barry told Artemis that Wally died. The look on her face broke my heart. How are you guys handling it? I'm better now. Until next time.**

**P.S. Leave suggestion on where our two lovely couples meet and what they are goi****ng to do.**


	5. So you're the famous

**A/N Late chapter, sorry.**

**5. "So, you're the famous…."**

Iris was enjoying a nice cup of coffee on her couch while reading an article about 'The Funniest Movies of All Time' when suddenly her phone started ringing. A much ticked Iris got up the couch and answered her phone. Didn't people know that today was her day off?

"Hello?" she asked angrily

"Woah, aunt Iris. Barry told me not to disturb you today because it was your day off and you would get angry. But I didn't know you would be this angry" her favorite (and only) nephew told her.

"Oh, Wally. It's just you" she told him with much sympathy.

"Yeah Aunt Iris, could you do me a favor?" he asked her.

"It depends" she tells him while sitting down.

"Yesterday I forgot my chemistry book at your house. I would come or it myself but I just got a last minute mission. Can you please bring it to the cave?" he told her.

"How am I supposed to go the cave?" she asked him while getting up and searching for his chemistry book.

"Use the Zeta-Beam" he answered.

"I'm not a superhero Wally" she told him.

"It's okay, Robin took care of it already" he told her.

"Ok then" she answered as she _finally_ found his chemistry book.

"Ok be careful on the mission" she told him.

"You just worry about getting me that book" he told her joking.

"Bye Wall-man" she tells him.

"Later Aunt Iris" he tells her and then hanging up.

***Do Do Do Breakline* **

_Guest _

A bright light shown that almost blinded Iris and suddenly she were in the cave. She walked out of the Zeta-beam and went to the living quarters. There she found her nephew's best friend.

"Hey, Robin" she called out happily.

"Iris hey! You came!" he greeted her with the same enthusiasm.

"Yep I brought him his book as promised" she told him.

"Well he'll be happy. Can you put it in his room? All you have to do is go down this corridor and then turn to your left. His door has the Flash symbol on it." He explained to her.

"Got it" she tells him.

She follows Robin's instructions carefully and she finds his room. She enters the room and puts the book on his table with a sticky note that says: _Happy now?_

She opens the door only to find a very confused and worried girl on the other side.

"Who are you?" she asks or better demands.

"I'm Wally's aunt Iris. I guess you must be the famous Artemis" she tells her.

"Oh, sorry. And yes I'm Artemis. That makes you the famous Iris" she tells her now with much more happiness.

"Famous Iris?" Iris asks.

"Famous Artemis?" Artemis asks, too.

They both share a small laugh.

"Hey, it was really nice meeting you but I have to go" Iris tells Artemis

"It was really nice meeting you too" Artemis tells her with a smile on her face.

"And could you not tell Wally I told you that 'famous Artemis thing'" she asks her.

"I don't know" Artemis tells her with a grin.

"Well then can I bribe you with a cup of coffee" Iris asks smirking.

"Sure" the blonde told her and made their way to the Zeta-beams

**A/N Done! Leave suggestions on whatever you want. Please review. Until next time.**


	6. Meet the Family!

**A/N Thank you all for leaving suggestions it really helped me out. If you have any other suggestions feel free to tell me.**

**6. Meet the Family!**

Artemis was walking up the stairs of her and her mother's apartment. She was thinking what just happened while sipping her coffee.

She just met Wally's favorite Aunt. Iris (that's her name) took her out for some coffee in a small coffee shop in Central City. She just wishes she could get to know her a little better. I mean yea, they talked but a stupid villain decided to rob a bank and they needed Iris to report it. So Iris had to go unfortunately.

Artemis reached her and her mother's apartment door finally and opened it. Only to find her mother waiting for her with a look of disapproval on her face.

"Artemis, do you know how late you are" her mother scolded her.

"Sorry mum. I should have called but I met Wally's Aunt and I lost time" she apologized.

"Okay but next time call" her mother told her nicely.

"I will mum," Artemis reassures her.

"So….did you have fun?" her mother asks her while making her own cup of coffee.

"Yeah, she was really sweet. Oh and that reminds me next Sunday I have to do to Dinner at the Allen's" she tells her mother.

"She invited you over to dinner?" her mother asked surprised.

"Yeah, she did…."

**A/N VERY late update sorry but I have an excuse. The week before I didn't have time to write this chapter and last week it was my birthday so I was very busy and very tired. Until next time. XD**


	7. To The Mall Part 1

**A/N I re-wrote it **

**7. To The Mall Part 1.**

It was about six in the morning when Artemis heard someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Mum?" she groaned "It's Saturday. I'm tired"

"Artemis get up Iris is here" her mother told her from the kitchen

Iris? What was she doing here?

Artemis opened her eyes and quickly got out of bed. Then she went in the kitchen

"Iris?" Artemis asked groggily

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Iris told her

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked confused

"C'mon me and you are getting a dress for Dinner tonight" Iris told her

"That's nice Iris but I can't afford it" Artemis said sadly

"Oh but I can" Iris told her

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked

"I'll explain later just c'mon let's go I made a timetable today and we are already late" she told her hurriedly

"I'm in my pj's" Artemis whined

"Then go change. NOW!"

"Ok, ok hold your horses" Artemis told her jokingly

"Less talking, more changing"

"Ok Iris" Artemis said as she went to her room. She wore her usual

clothes. White top, jeans and brown jacket and shoes of course.

"Alright Iris I'm ready. Let's go" Artemis announced after she walked out 10 minutes later (even though it felt like an eternity for Iris)

"Great! Come on let's go"

**-with the boys-**

"Good morning, Uncle Barry" Wally said while yawning.

"Morning? It's almost 12!" Barry told him.

"Where's Aunt Iris?" Wally asked his uncle.

"She's at Artemis's house" Barry answered.

"What?!"

**-back with the girls-**

"So? Where to first?" Artemis asked.

"We're going to find dresses first" Iris answered

"I was thinking a blue dress for me and a red one for you" Iris told her.

"Yeah ,sounds good" Artemis told her.

"Is something wrong?" Iris asked her.

"No, well…"

"What is it Artemis?" Iris asked her.

"It's just that I feel bad that you're going to buy me everything" Artemis told her sadly not looking at her eyes.

"Aw. Arty. Don't worry it's all on me. If I didn't want to I wouldn't have offered you" she told her with sympathy.

"Really?"

"Really"

**-The Boys-**

"Why is Aunt Iris at my **girlfriend's **house?" Wally questioned his uncle.

"She took her out for shopping for tonight" Barry answered him.

"What's tonight?" Wally asked worried.

"We have dinner"

"**DINNER?**"

**-back at the girls-**

"Artemis, I told you that you look good in red" Iris told her happily.

"I guess you were right" Artemis told her with a smile on her face.

Artemis was wearing a red dress that reached her knees, while Iris was wearing a dark blue and white dress that also reached her knees.

"Great c'mon let's go get our hair done" Iris told Artemis as she took off her dress and then went to pay their dresses.


End file.
